Evil Bree
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: When a mission pops up and Bree is unable to go to a concert, she decides to use Mr. Davenport's duplicator to create a second Bree to go on the mission while the real Bree goes to the concert. But things backfire when the duplicate Bree turns out to be an evil version of Bree. What will happen when Evil Bree causes trouble and can the real Bree stop it in time?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Another Lab Rats story inspired by a Sofia the First episode! Who knew? Well, this time it's going to be just a one-shot. Not a multiple chapter story like "When You Wish Upon an Invention" which was a Lab Rats story also inspired by a Sofia the First episode. Anyways, let's begin, shall we? **

**Enjoy my new one-shot Lab Rats story "Evil Bree" **

Lab Rats: Evil Bree

The Lab Rats with Leo were all down in the lab. Leo was at his Mission Specialist desk, Chase was doing some homework, Adam was eating a bowl of food pellets, and Bree was spinning around the room, humming to herself.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked, looking at his sister.

Bree smiled. "I'm dancing. Isn't it obvious?" She responded.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Obviously. But why though?"

Bree spun over to Leo. "I'm practicing for that concert I'm going to with Caitlin and Owen today!" She squealed as she said it.

"Right…and you're excited I see." Leo stated.

"More than excited!" Bree replied. "I've been waiting for weeks to go to this concert!" She did another spin and ended up crashing into Mr. Davenport's desk that had finished and unfinished inventions on it.

Leo stifled a laugh. "Oh yeah, you're totally ready for that concert."

Bree glared at her brother.

"Hey Bree, are you okay?" Chase asked.

"I think so." Bree rubbed her head. "Yeah, I'm good."

"That's good because I need you to be quiet. I'm trying to do homework here." Chase said, tapping the notebook with a pencil.

Bree stuck her tongue out at her brother and proceeded to get up off the floor. She then noticed an invention had rolled off of the desk and fell right next to her.

"Huh…what's this?" She asked, picking the invention up.

Leo looked at the invention. "I really have no idea. I've never seen this before. Must be one of Big D's newer inventions."

"I think it's his Davenduplicator or Davencopier or something like that." Chase explained, not taking his eyes off of his homework.

Bree scoffed. "He always has to have his name on everything, doesn't he?" She set the invention back onto the desk.

That's when the lab doors slid open and Mr. Davenport himself came walking in. Douglas was right behind him.

"Would you stop following me?! It's like everywhere I turn you're right there with me!" Donald complained to his brother.

Douglas grinned. "Sorry Donnie, but where else am I supposed to go?"

"Hmm…let me think. Oh, I got it! How about the bushes outside of the house?" He suggested.

Douglas rolled his eyes and walked away to another part of the lab.

"Okay, kids, I have some news for you." Donald announced.

"Does it involve Chase moving out of the house?" Adam asked. He stuffed another handful of food pellets into his mouth.

Donald shook his head. "No. It's about a mission."

"What a surprise!" Bree commented sarcastically.

"What's the mission, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.

"One of my facilities is flooding. It's located in the Amazon Rainforest and the workers inside are unable to escape. I am sending you three to break in and rescue all of the workers inside before the facility is completely submerged in water." Donald explained.

Bree gasped. "You have a facility in the Amazon Rainforest?!"

"Bree! We're going there to rescue people! Not to go kayaking in the Amazon River!" Chase scolded his sister.

Bree crossed her arms and looked at her brother annoyed. "Don't you think I already know that?!"

"I was just making sure." Chase then turned back to Mr. Davenport. "No worries, Mr. Davenport, we can do this, right guys?"

"Right!" Adam said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, right…" Bree frowned.

Donald smiled. "Good, I know you three will succeed. But we don't have a lot of time so you all must go now."

"What?!" Bree exclaimed. She looked at Mr. Davenport, a shocked look on her face. "But…but I was going to go to the concert with Caitlin and Owen! I've been waiting for this for weeks! I can't miss it! I absolutely can't!"

Donald frowned. "I am sorry, Bree, but missions come first. I don't want you going off to a concert while your brothers' lives are at risk. You're a team and you must go together. And don't even think about breaking your chip again. I am not looking to deal with that again."

Bree groaned. "Ugh!" She then walked away in frustration.

Donald sighed. "Girls…" He muttered.

"It's okay, Mr. Davenport. Adam and I will go talk to her." Chase then walked into the back of the lab with Adam following right behind.

**-Lab Rats-**

Bree was packing her mission gear bag, angrily throwing things in and not even paying any attention at what she was putting in it.

"Hey Bree…" Chase began. He was immediately cut off by his sister.

"Don't even talk to me." She grumbled. "I am really mad about this and there is no way you two bozos can change my mind about it!"

"Oh well that was really nice of you to say!" Chase yelled at Bree. "I am not a bozo! I am a Mission Leader! Adam's the only one here who's a bozo!"

Adam looked up. "What are we talking about again?" He asked clueless.

Bree rolled her eyes. She sighed. "I'm…I'm sorry. I am just really upset about this. Mostly sad actually. I have been looking forward to this concert for a while now and the fact that I've been waiting and waiting and I find out I can't even go to it! It's not a happy surprise…"

"I understand." Chase replied. "There's a science fair coming up that I want to go to, but if another mission comes up by then, I don't think I'll be able to go."

"Hey guys, shouldn't we get packing?" Adam asked. "Mr. Davenport says we need to get going as soon as possible."

"Yeah, let me get my mission bag." Chase said, walking away. He came back seconds later with his bag and started to put things in it.

Bree watched her brother start packing for the mission. An idea then came to her mind. "Hey Chase!"

"What, Bree?"

"So…what was that invention again?" She asked.

"Didn't I just tell you not too long ago? It was either the Davenduplicator or Davencopier." Chase explained.

"But you didn't tell me what it does. What exactly is it for?"

Chase shrugged. "I don't know. To duplicate something. Or it's either an industrialized copying machine."

A light bulb immediately went off in Bree's head. She smiled. She now had a plan for going to the concert and also going on the mission with her brothers.

She would just make a duplicate of herself to go on the mission. Then she, the real Bree, will go to the concert. It was the perfect plan!

Or so she thought.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Hey Leo, where's Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked as she walked into the main part of the lab.

"He had to go. Something about keeping Douglas from using his special hair spray. I don't know. I zoned out."

"Perfect! Now I can use his invention to make a duplicate of myself!" Bree grabbed the invention off the desk.

Leo's eyes went wide. "Wait! Bree! What are you doing?!"

"I am going to that concert! No matter what!" She then turned on the invention and touched it. Suddenly, a bright flash happened and standing next to Bree was…another Bree?!

"Whoa! It actually worked! There's two of you!" Leo exclaimed amazed.

Bree grinned. "I can't believe it! There's another me! Awesome!"

"Hello I'm Bree." The duplicate said.

"I'm Bree also. The original, of course. I made you with this invention." Bree waved the invention in her hand proudly. "Now, go into your capsule and change into your mission suit. You're going to go on that mission with Adam and Chase while I go to the concert with Caitlin and Owen. Okay?"

The duplicate nodded. "Okay." She then walked into Bree's capsule and changed into Bree's mission suit.

"I have a feeling this is going to turn out great! Leo, you'll keep an eye on me, won't you?" Bree asked.

Leo raised his eyebrow. "You or your duplicate?"

"My duplicate!"

"Oh, okay. But are you sure you should be doing this? What if Big D or Adam and Chase find out you used the Davenduplicater and there's now two of you?" Leo asked, not really thinking this was a smart thing to do.

Bree had a look of realization on her face. "Oh! So that's what it's called! I am sure everything will be fine! Besides, it's not like it'll be permanent. Once the mission is done and I'm back from the concert, it's buh-bye to duplicate Bree! She'll be gone for good!"

Leo sighed. "Fine, but if I get into trouble for this, I am putting it all on you!"

"Whatever." Bree waved at Leo. "See ya! Time for me to dance the night away at the concert!" She then super speeded out of the lab.

Leo turned to see the duplicate Bree out of the capsule and in the mission suit. She looked just like how the real Bree normally would, right? Wrong. She had an evil smile on her face and her eyes were glowing green. That's definitely NOT how the real Bree looks.

Leo immediately panicked. Something went wrong when Bree used the duplicator. Something went horribly wrong.

The duplicate Bree walked closer to Leo, who walked backwards and ended up at a dead end when he felt his back make contact with a wall.

Oh no.

"Bree?" Leo asked. Of course, he knew this wasn't the real Bree. The real Bree just super speeded off to a concert. This was the duplicate Bree she created that he was dealing with.

"Nope. I am not Bree." The duplicate answered.

"You're not? But you look just like Bree."

"I may look like Bree, but I am nothing like her. I am Evil Bree and rotten to the core!"

Leo had a scared look on his face. He knew Bree shouldn't have done this! She now has made an evil version of herself! How was he going to get out of this?!

Evil Bree smirked as she held up a roll of duck-tape.

How in the heck did she get ahold of that?!

"I don't need you babbling this to anybody else so I am going to take care of you. Very good care of you." She stated.

Leo would've screamed if he could, but Evil Bree had already taped his mouth and his hands and feet.

He forgot. She had super speed.

"Now you just stay here and be quiet…oh wait you can't talk or move! My bad!" She started laughing.

Leo groaned. This evil version of his sister was not fun to be around.

"Bree! Where are you?"

Evil Bree gasped. "Oh man! I gotta hide you!" She picked up Leo and super speeded away. She then came back to see Chase and Adam walking in.

"Uh hey guys! What's up?" She asked, trying to act normal. The evil smile from her face disappeared and her eyes were no longer glowing green.

"What's up?" Chase asked. "Bree! We've been waiting for ten minutes! Where have you been?!"

"Oh uh…just getting ready! That's all!" She laughed and twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Okay, well we have a mission and we need to go now!" Chase yelled.

"Alright, where are we going again?"

"Mr. Davenport's facility in the Amazon Rainforest." Chase replied. "I thought you knew."

"I did." Evil Bree smirked. "Grab on. I'll super speed us there."

Chase and Adam grabbed onto Evil Bree's arms and she super speeded off.

Little did they know that Chase and Adam were super speeding themselves into some major trouble.

**-Lab Rats-**

Bree had met up with Caitlin and Owen at the concert and she was having the time of her life!

The band started playing another song after the previous one ended and Bree was dancing alongside Caitlin and Owen. It was so much fun!

But the fun was going to be ending pretty soon…

"Isn't this amazing?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah! I am so glad I came with you two to this concert!" Bree replied.

"Me too!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"I'm not much of a dancer. I prefer painting pictures, but I have to admit this is fun!" Owen stated.

All three friends laughed.

Bree then frowned. The feeling of guilt washed over her and she knew exactly why.

She was beginning to think ditching her brothers on the mission and coming to the concert wasn't a very noble sisterly thing to do.

But why was she suddenly worried? She had her duplicate-self taking over for her. So why was Bree feeling this guilt anyways?

She wanted to just shrug it off, but for some reason, she couldn't seem to.

**-Lab Rats-**

Adam, Chase, and Bree's duplicate had arrived at the facility in the Amazon Rainforest.

Chase examined the building. "It looks normal on the outside, but I know on the inside there's probably a bunch of scientists running around frantically."

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Because," Chase began. "It's flooding inside!" He yelled.

"Oh, right. And we're here to stop it!" Adam did a superhero pose. Chase rolled his eyes, not impressed.

"Only problem is…how do we get in?" Chase had a thoughtful expression on his face.

Evil Bree looked at the facility, a bored look on her face.

"This is like seriously boring! Can we go now?" She asked.

"Bree! This is a serious situation here! People could die!" Chase exclaimed.

"So? It's not my problem."

Chase was flabbergasted. What was wrong with his sister? She hardly ever acts like this! Especially during a mission!

"Bree, are you feeling okay?" He asked concerned.

"Better than ever, shorty." She remarked.

Adam started laughing. "Haha! Good one, Bree! Shorty! Cause he's short! Haha!"

"Haha! That was so funny!" Chase mockingly said. "Stop! This is no time for short jokes! We need to be serious!"

"Okay, going into serious mode." Adam moved his hand over his face.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Let's just see if we can get inside on the roof. Bree, can you super speed us up there?" He asked his sister.

"As if! Do it yourself!" Evil Bree responded.

"Oh! She told you!" Adam exclaimed.

"Bree…what on earth is wrong with you?! You're acting like a maniac!" Chase told his sister.

Evil Bree smirked. "That's because I am."

"What?" Chase began to suspect something was not right.

Bree super speeded into Chase and he ended up smashing into a tree.

"Bree!" Adam gasped. "Chasey!" He ran over to his brother.

"I'm fine, Adam. It's Bree who isn't fine! What is wrong with you?!"

Evil Bree walked up to Adam and Chase. Her evil smile was back and her eyes glowed green once again.

"Bree created me. I am a duplicate of her. The only difference? I am evil. You can call me Evil Bree."

"No way…Bree, if you're messing with us, it is not funny!" Chase exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Adam agreed.

"Do you call this messing with you?" Evil Bree then grabbed Adam and Chase and used her super speed to tie them up around the tree.

"Bree!" Chase yelled.

"It's Evil Bree to you!" She smirked and crossed her arms. "I think I did pretty well. You're tied up good. Just like your friend Leo."

"Leo?! What did you do to Leo?!" Chase struggled to break free of the rope. "Tell us!"

"Oh calm down. He's just tied up somewhere in the lab."

"Where…where is Bree? The real Bree?" Chase asked. He was afraid that Evil Bree did something to his sister. His actual sister.

Evil Bree rolled her eyes. "She went to some silly concert thing and left me to come on this ridiculous mission with you two bozos!"

Adam grinned. "Hey Chase! She is a duplicate of Bree! Bree called us bozos remember?"

Chase groaned. "Yes, Adam, I remember."

Evil Bree laughed. "Well, it's been fun hanging with you, but I have some unfinished business to do inside the flooding facility. Buh-bye!"

"Oh, no you don't!"

"Oof!"

"Bree!" Chase grinned at the sight of his sister. "Is it really you?"

The real Bree stood up after knocking the duplicate Bree down onto the ground. She had a mission suit on and if you looked at the two, you would not be able to decipher who was the real Bree and who was the fake one.

Of course, Evil Bree's glowing green eyes and nightmarish smile would give it away.

"You can do anything you want." Bree said, her foot on top of Evil Bree. "But you do not and I mean DO NOT hurt my brothers!"

Evil Bree struggled to get up off the ground, but the real Bree already had her secured.

She then pulled out the duplicator invention. "Sorry other Bree, but your time is up." Bree stated, pressing a button on the invention.

"No! NO! NO!"

And just like that, Evil Bree was no more.

Bree let out a sigh of relief. She was SO glad that was over.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, walking over to Adam and Chase.

"Fine now that you're here." Chase smiled at his sister.

Bree smiled back. "I'm guessing you want me to untie you, huh?"

"Yeah, that would help a lot!" Chase said.

Bree laughed and used her super speed to free Adam and Chase.

"But…Evil Bree said you were at the concert. What happened? How did you get here?" Chase asked curiously.

"The concert ended and I went back to the lab, only to find Leo duck-taped to the ceiling. That was pretty funny! Once I freed Leo, he told me about my duplicate being evil. So, I immediately super speeded over here and put an end to my double." Bree explained.

"Wow…she duck-taped Leo to the ceiling?!" Adam gasped.

Bree smirked. "Yeah, don't worry, I took some pictures with my phone before freeing him. I got some pretty good blackmail right in the palm of my hand!" She waved her phone in her hand.

"That's great. But…we still have a mission to finish." Chase stated.

Bree nodded. "I know. I am super sorry! I thought creating another me would solve all of this! I guess it just created more problems. Going to the concert was fun…but I'll admit, it probably would have been better if I just went on the mission with you two."

"Well, at least you learned your lesson, Bree." Chase replied.

"Yeah…do you think we have enough time to save the facility? Are we too late?"

Chase bit his lip. "Maybe…maybe not. It's hard to tell. But we definitely need to get going now."

"On it!" Bree grabbed Chase and Adam and super speeded them into the facility building.

**-Lab Rats-**

Chase was right. When the Lab Rats got inside the facility, the water was halfway up to the roof. Various workers were seeking safety and shelter in the upper levels, but the place was flooding fast and they knew it wasn't a permanent fix.

"Okay, the water is coming in fast! We have to save everyone before we're completely submerged in water! We have to be quick though!" Chase directed, being the Mission Leader he was.

He then turned to his sister. "Bree, you use your super speed and gather everybody up into a group. Adam will then use his super strength to break a hole in the roof and then we can all climb out."

"Got it!" Bree then immediately went to do her job.

"Adam, follow Bree." Chase told his brother.

"What about you?" Adam asked.

"I-" Chase then stopped.

"Chase? What's going on?"

"My bionic hearing is picking up something. Hold on." Chase tapped into his bionic hearing.

"HELP!"

"Help!"

"Somebody help!"

Chase's eyes went wide. "Adam…"

"Yeah?"

"I think we've got some people who can't swim."

**-Lab Rats- **

Bree super speeded to the upper levels. When she arrived, everyone was huddled together, a scared look in their eyes.

"Who are you?" A woman asked.

Bree smiled. "My name is Bree. I am here to help you."

"Oh thank goodness!" The woman exclaimed. "We've been stuck up here for quite a while now. We were almost thinking no one was coming to save us! But now…thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Bree said. "Okay, Adam, break a hole in the roof!"

Bree turned around. "Adam?" She then saw Adam was talking to Chase and not doing what he was supposed to.

Bree wanted to face-palm herself. "Oh Adam!"

**-Lab Rats-**

"What are you talking about, Chase?" Adam asked.

"There's three people stuck in the water! They can't swim so I have to go save them!" He told his brother.

"Why you? I can help." Adam stated, about to dive into the water.

Chase stopped his brother. "No. I'll do it. You are supposed to be helping Bree break a hole in the roof so the people in the upper levels can escape."

"Oh, okay…but are you sure you can do this yourself? It seems like too big of a job for someone as short as you." Adam flashed a goofy grin at his joke.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Just go." He commanded.

Adam shrugged and left to go help Bree.

Chase took a deep breath. "I've only got one shot at this. I cannot blow it. I won't blow it."

He then dived into the freezing, cold water below.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Adam! There you are! What in the wide, wide world were you doing?!" Bree interrogated her brother.

"Chase. Water. People. Can't swim."

Bree had a confused look on her face. "What? Adam, I have absolutely no clue what you're saying."

"Chase had to go into the water to save three people who can't swim."

Bree's eyes went wide. "WHAT?!" She took ahold of Adam's shoulders and shook him. "Please don't tell me this is true!"

"Okay, I won't tell you."

"UGH!" Bree let go of Adam and started panicking. "We have to go help Chase! He can't do this himself!"

"I'm pretty sure he can. Remember the avalanche?" Adam asked.

Bree glared at Adam. "And do you remember what happened then? HE ALMOST DIED IN AN AVALANCHE!"

"Not exactly…he got the samples for Mr. Davenport's invention and besides, he was saved by Uncle Dougie!" Adam said enthusiastically.

Bree sighed. "Let's just skip this conversation, okay? We have more important things to do. Like save these wonderful people…FROM A STINKING FLOOD!"

Adam winced. "Yeah, I know I don't have bionic hearing, but man Bree! You are loud when you yell!"

Bree smiled at Adam. "How about this? You break a hole in the roof so we can all escape or I WILL KILL YOU!"

Adam stood there dumbfounded. The group of people were in a state of utter horror and it was evident by the terrified looks on their faces.

As for Bree…yeah she was just scary right now. Just scary.

**-Lab Rats- **

Chase managed to find the three people in danger. It was two men and a woman and they were relieved to find someone rescuing them finally.

"Thank you!" The woman said. "We've been calling for help for a while now. We lost hope when no one came…until now."

"How did you three get here?" Chase asked.

"We were with the group running to the upper levels, but then we accidentally fell into the water." One of the men laughed nervously.

"Okay, well, don't panic. I will help you get back to the group." Chase replied.

"May we ask who you are?" The second man asked.

"I'm Chase Davenport."

The man's eyes went wide and he gasped. "You're one of Donald Davenport's bionic creations!"

"Yes…now come on. We don't have much time." Chase directed the three people to an area where they could climb out and get to the upper levels of the facility.

Chase was just about to climb out himself when he felt like he wasn't the only one in the water.

Suddenly, Chase caught glimpse of an eel wading around in the water. But it wasn't just any kind of eel…

It was an electric eel.

"Ow!" Chase yelled as the electric eel shocked him. He groaned in pain. That did not feel good!

"I have…I have to get out of here. Adam and Bree…"

Chase then found himself getting shocked by another eel.

He didn't have the strength to swim anymore. He just couldn't. He didn't even have the strength to stay awake. Chase felt his consciousness slowly fading away.

"NO! ADAM! BREE! HELP! HELP!"

Another eel shocked Chase and he just couldn't handle it anymore. His eyes closed and he fell underwater.

Into the deep, dark, freezing cold water.

**-Lab Rats-**

Bree watched as Adam helped all the workers into the hole of the roof that he created with his super strength.

"Please take your time and ladies first please." Adam pretended he was an announcer for an amusement park ride. Bree rolled her eyes.

Something didn't seem right though. It's been at least fifteen minutes and Chase was nowhere to be seen.

_He should've been back by now…_

Unless…

Bree gasped. "Adam!"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Chase?!"

"What? He isn't here?"

"No!" Bree yelled. "We have to go search for him!"

"He's underwater." Adam said.

"What?!" Bree stared at her brother.

"Bree…he's underwater."

Bree's eyes were filled with horror. Her brother was underwater meaning…

He drowned.

_No, Bree! Chase can't be dead! He just can't be! He isn't!_

Bree looked at the water below. "I am going to save him…even if it means sacrificing myself."

"Bree! No!" Adam grabbed his sister's arm. "You can't!"

Bree looked at Adam. Her face was full of sadness. "He's our brother. I have to. Besides, I owe him. I owe both of you."

Adam didn't know what to say. Bree then broke free of his grip on her and dived into the water.

Adam watched heartbroken.

If he came back from the mission without his brother and sister, he would never forgive himself.

**-Lab Rats-**

The water was ice cold. Something a regular human wouldn't be able to survive in. Lucky for Bree, she was superhuman. Of course, superhumans weren't invincible. Bree knew she'd get hypothermia if she spent days in this freezing water.

Bree swam deeper and deeper underwater. She noticed there were electric eels in the water. Immediately, Bree realized what happened to her brother.

He got shocked and couldn't handle it that he lost consciousness.

Bree swam faster and avoided the eels as best as she could. She definitely didn't want to get shocked and end up in Chase's shoes.

_Chase!_

Bree found her brother. He was floating aimlessly through the water. She wrapped her arms around his body and headed for the surface.

"Ahh!" Once Bree broke through the surface of the water, she took a deep breath of air, which she seriously needed.

"Don't worry, Chase. You'll be okay. I promise." Bree climbed up toward the upper levels. She struggled to hold her brother and climb at the same time.

"Adam!" She yelled.

Adam saw his sister and immediately took action. He ran over and grabbed Chase from Bree. She then finally made it up to the upper levels and lied down on the ground.

Bree felt like she could take a nap. And she probably was going to.

"Chase? Chase!" Adam shook his brother, trying to wake him up.

"He's unconscious, Adam." Bree stated. "He did get shocked by electric eels."

"There were eels in the water?!"

Bree nodded. "Yeah…" She then closed her eyes.

"Bree! No! Bree! Don't fall asleep! Don't! Please! Bree!" Adam looked at his sister pleadingly.

But no matter what, Bree didn't open her eyes or move a muscle. Neither did Chase. Adam was all alone.

All alone…without his siblings.

**-Lab Rats- **

The facility was completely submerged in water. Luckily, everyone got out just in time. Adam was able to carry both Bree and Chase out of the building. Now all Adam had to do was call Mr. Davenport and get a ride.

Mr. Davenport finally came. He took his high-speed helicopter and Leo went along with him.

"Adam, what happened?" Donald asked, seeing the unconscious Bree and Chase.

Adam explained everything to Mr. Davenport and Leo. He told them about Evil Bree, the mission, and how Bree had to go underwater and save Chase.

Leo was shocked. "Whoa…seriously?! All of that happened?!"

Adam nodded.

Mr. Davenport sighed. "Leo, help me put Bree and Chase in the back of the helicopter. Adam, get in the helicopter. We're going home."

Leo grabbed Bree while Mr. Davenport grabbed Chase. Adam watched as his siblings were laid down in the back of the helicopter.

Adam then got seated in the helicopter. Leo and Mr. Davenport were seated in the front. The helicopter's engine started up again and everyone was on their way home.

Adam only hoped his siblings would wake up when they got back.

**-Lab Rats-**

Back in the lab, Bree and Chase were in their capsules, still unconscious. Adam was watching them intently. He wasn't leaving their sight anytime soon. He wanted to be there when they finally woke up.

"Adam?" Leo looked at his brother. "Adam! Hello?" He waved his hand in front of Adam's face.

"What is it, Leo?" Adam asked. He sounded serious when he said it; not like how the usual playful Adam would sound while talking.

"I'm worried about you, Adam." Leo said. "Ever since we got back, you've been staring at Bree and Chase. You haven't even stopped to eat anything! You missed dinner by the way."

"I don't care."

Leo's eyes went wide. Did Adam just say what he thought he just said?

"What was that?"

"I don't care." Adam repeated.

"You don't care?!" Leo couldn't believe it. "Adam, you never miss a meal! Ever! You always are there when there's food involved!"

"My siblings are more important than food." Adam stated.

Leo blinked. He then pinched himself, hoping this wasn't a dream.

Nope, this was real. Definitely not a dream.

"Okay…well I'll be upstairs. There's some leftover lasagna if you want it."

"Sure. Maybe later." Adam replied.

Leo sighed. He then left the lab, leaving Adam to continue watching over his siblings.

After a couple more minutes of waiting for his siblings to wake up, the feeling of drowsiness came over Adam. He just couldn't stay awake any longer. He needed to sleep.

And that's what Adam did. He fell asleep in the chair he was sitting on.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Ugh…" Adam woke up after a nap he had no idea was how long. He then noticed that Bree and Chase's capsules were empty.

Empty.

Adam immediately stood up and nearly threw the chair across the room. He had to find out what happened to his siblings. If someone kidnapped them, he was sure to pummel the person that dared to mess with him and his siblings.

But…then Adam realized something. Maybe his siblings were finally awake! If that was the case, all Adam wanted to do was join in a group hug with his siblings again.

That's all Adam wanted.

And hopefully, that's what he was going to get.

"Hey Adam. Have a nice nap?"

Adam froze. Was that…Chase's voice?

"Hey Adam. Are you okay?"

That was Bree's voice.

Adam heard his siblings' voices again. And it was such a pleasant feeling.

He turned around and a big grin overtook his face.

"Bree! Chase!" Adam grabbed his siblings into a giant hug.

"Adam…can't breathe." Bree gasped.

"Adam! Let go!" Chase squirmed in Adam's grip.

"Nope! From now on, you two will not leave my sight! Ever!" Adam exclaimed.

Bree and Chase looked at each other. They both had looks of horror on their faces.

Oh goodie.

_The End._

**Ha! Did any of you survive that? Yeah…it wasn't a walk in the park writing it, so I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Longest. One-shot. Story. Ever. I think I broke a record! If there was such a thing as a record for the longest one-shot story. Yeah, didn't think so. **

**Did anyone know what inspired Bree's line from when she was talking to Adam about Chase? Here's a hint.**

**"****And make this easy to remember, keep your station clear…OR I WILL KILL YOU!" **

**Can any of you guess where that quote was from? It's from a Disney-Pixar movie. Yup. That's all I'm giving you. You can put your guesses in the reviews. **

**Also, anyone know where I got the scene with Chase and the electric eels and then Bree going in to save Chase? Does it ring a bell? No? Okay, I'll ring the bell myself. **

**-Rings bell- **

**That scene was inspired by the movie "The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl" which plays on Disney Channel and Disney XD. It's not a Disney movie, but whatever. I thought it'd be cool to put that scene in the story. Remember? Sharkboy gets electrocuted by those eels and then Lavagirl goes in and rescues him.**

**Okay, well that's it for my ending Author's Note. I am exhausted since I spent most of the day typing this story up. It was all worth it though. Ah… -Drinks a tropical drink while relaxing on a lounge chair- **

**So, what did you think? I'd love to see all your reviews! This story was mostly inspired by a Sofia the First episode where Sofia made a duplicate of herself with Cedric's wand so she could go to this concert, but the Sofia she made was actually a bad Sofia. So yeah, it's kind of the same, but I revamped it a bit. Anyhoo, thanks for reading!**

**See ya next time, fanfiction readers! **


End file.
